I Can't Be Your Friend
by Deplora
Summary: [One Shot][Squffie] This is my painfully bad attempt at a songfic, but I couldn't help myself. Yuffie makes a confession to Squall.


Author's Note: I was listening to the radio and I heard this song come on, "I Can't Be Your Friend" by Rushlowe (Country music, people) and I immediately thought about Yuffie and Squall. Now, I know that a guy sings this song, but I think it fits better for Yuffie than it does for Squall. So, here we go with my shamefully short songfic.

Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the characters. They belong respectively to Rushlowe and Disney/Square.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND_

  


_This might come as quite a shock,_

_But I've given it a lot of thought._

_This thing that's come between us can't be ignored._

_I've taken all I can;_

_This is where it's gotta end._

_'Cause I can't be your friend anymore._

An eighteen year old Yuffie walked down the hotel hallway, heading for the room she shared with her partner, Squall. Sighing, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to tell him the truth, even if he laughed in her face, because she was unable to hold it in any longer. Opening the door, she immediately spotted Squall sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

"Squall, we need to talk," she began as she walked over to stand in front of the emotionless twenty-seven year old, nervously wringing her hands in front of her. _He's going to laugh at me._ _Or worse._

"It's Leon," he responded automatically, eyes not leaving the paper. But he could tell by the tone of her voice that something wasn't right. They had been fighting partners for years now. One could even say that they had become close friends, recognizing when the other was upset by just the tone of their voice.

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie said, "Fine, Leon, then. I have to tell you something."

_An' I can't be accused_

_Of not bein' there for you._

_How many nights have you shown up at my door?_

_I hope you understand,_

_That this wasn't in my plans,_

_But I can't be your friend anymore._

Surprised that she actually called him Leon, he looked up at her. "What's wrong?" It must be something really bad if she resorted to using the name _he_ preferred. "What did you do?" 

"Nothing's really wrong, Leon. And I didn't really do anything." She thought about all the times they had fought together, back to back. He had always protected her and she had always tried to protect him when she was able. "I just," she took a deep breath to calm herself, "I can't be your friend anymore."

"What do you mean you can't be my friend anymore?" She definitely had his attention now.

_An' it's killin' me to know you,_

_Without havin' a chance to hold you._

_An' all I wanna do is show you,_

_How I really feel inside._

_You can run to me,_

_You can laugh at me,_

_Or you can walk right out that door._

_But I can't be your friend anymore._

Yuffie winced when she realized that her words came out all wrong. "No, I didn't mean it like that." She ran a hand through her short ebony hair.

Leon kept his azure eyes upon hers, trying to find an explanation within them. "How exactly did you mean it?"

_It's now or never, Yuf_, she told herself. "I love you, Leon. And being just friends is killing me. Do you know what it's like to see you everyday and not be able to tell you how I feel?" The stoic swordsman's only reaction to her confession was when he dropped the newspaper he was holding as Yuffie continued to stare at him. "I know you don't feel the same way about me, and it's slowly destroying me. So, that's why I can't be your friend anymore." She turned to leave.

_So, baby, now it's up to you:_

_Do I win or do I lose?_

_Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor._

_Well, take me as I am,_

_'Cause I wanna be yours*_

_But I can't be your friend anymore._

Walking across the room, she awaited the expected laughter or ridicule. As she reached the door, she felt a gentle hand fall on her shoulder, spinning her back around. "Do you really think I would let you walk out that door?" Leon asked quietly.

"Yes," Yuffie murmured ever so softly, unable to meet his gaze.

He lifted her chin up with one hand. "Do you have any idea how many times I felt like saying the same thing to you?" Hope began to fill her eyes as she looked into his eyes.

"You don't think I'm crazy, then?"

"No, I think you're right." She looked at him confusedly. "We can't be friends anymore." With that, he lowered his mouth to hers, leaving her no room for doubt at what he meant by those words. She melted slowly in his embrace, glad she had finally work up the nerve to tell him.

Reluctantly breaking away from the kiss, she asked playfully, "So, how long do you think this would have taken if I hadn't spoken up?"

"Too damn long," he replied as he pulled her back to him.

_An' it's killin' me to know you,_

_Without havin' a chance to hold you._

_An' all I wanna do is show you,_

_How I really feel inside._

_You can run to me._

_You can laugh at me._

_Or you can walk right out that door._

_But I can't be just friends anymore._

_We can't be just friends anymore._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: The * by that one line in the song is where I had to change a tiny little phrase to make it work for Yuffie. Originally, the line went "'Cause I wanna be your man;" however, for obvious reasons, I changed it to "'Cause I wanna be yours." I don't think it affected the meaning of the song in the least, but I have to let y'all know how it really goes. I know this is painfully short, but I had to get this out of my head. It's been in there for weeks. So, read and review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
